


Notte di follia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Sad, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'inizio della storia d'amore tra Marion e Yamcha.Fa parte di DBNA.Scritta su Non ti prometto niente di Eros Ramazzotti.Seguito di Lupo senza luna.





	Notte di follia

Notte di follia

 

Yamcha si portò il collo della bottiglia della birra alle labbra e sorseggiò. Gli occhi gli bruciavano, le occhiaie erano spesse e sentì un sapore acido in bocca e le narici bruciare. Mugolò socchiudendo gli occhi e si appoggiò al tavolo di legno del locale, la testa gli pulsava e il brusio di sottofondo gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Strinse le gambe, fu colto da un capogiro e chiuse gli occhi. L’odore di tabacco del fumo che aleggiava nel locale gl’impregnò i vestiti. Sgranò gli occhi gemendo di dolore sentendo una risata del barista. Alzò il capo e si voltò, leccandosi le labbra e lasciò cadere per terra la bottiglia sopra un’altra decina. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo dei capelli azzurri, saltò in piedi e si mise a correre.

“La strana creatura bianca con degli spuntoni che ha distrutto il centro sembra scomparso, si pensa che Mr. Satan …”. Sentì una voce provenire dalla radio. Evitò una donna dai lunghi capelli neri, saltò oltre il piede di un uomo seduto e passò tra una serie di tavoli. Fece lo slalom tra due uomini, raggiunse la chioma azzurra e le afferrò la mano.

“Bulma, sei tu?” domandò. Marion si voltò, i lunghi capelli azzurri le aleggiarono intorno al viso. Socchiuse gli occhi azzurri, teneva una mano in tasca e il seno prosperoso s’intravedeva sotto la maglietta gialla.

“Tu non eri l’amico di Crilin caro? E’ da una vita che non ci si vede” rispose Marion. Yamcha le lasciò il braccio, sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Si passò la mano sul viso, le rughe s’ispessirono e il codino gli ondeggiò dietro il capo.

“Già una vita” biascicò. Marion si grattò sotto una delle occhiaie e si tolse un pacchetto di sigarette dalle tasche. La pelle delle mani era ricoperte di macchie nere e le dita le tremavano. Tolse da una tasca della maglietta stropicciata un accendino.

“Metti la partita”. “Non ha senso …”. “ … Martina …”. Si sentirono delle frasi più nitide dal brusio di sottofondo.

“Sei invecchiato quanto me” disse Marion. Si accese la sigarette e se la portò alle labbra.

“Sono tornato nel deserto, ora che come giocatore sono finito” rispose Yamcha con voce rauca.

-Crilin caro. Pensa ancora a lui anche se è sposato con una figlia ormai grande. Mi ricorda me, che ancora penso a Bulma anche se lei di figli grandi ne ha due- pensò. Avanzò, ricadde in avanti e Marion lo abbracciò. Si passò il braccio di Yamcha sulle spalle.

“Tesorucci, vado un attimo di là” disse con voce rauca. Salutò i tre uomini davanti a lei, abbracciò il fianco dell’ex-giocatore di baseball e lo trascinò fino al bagno del locale. Yamcha mugolò e abbassò il capo, la fronte divenne imperlata di sudore. Marion lo avvicinò al lavandino, il morò vomitò, la puzza del rigetto era meno forte di quella di urina di gatto e di liquame. Yamcha boccheggiò e ansimò.

“Come mai sei finita qui?” domandò con voce roca, le narici gli bruciavano.

“Ho depredato soldi e ricchezze per lapidarli velocemente. Volevo correre, ma la mia macchina veloce si è rotta quando i miei seni sono diventati cadenti e il mio posteriore ha un filo di cellulite di troppo. Sono una serratura un po’ troppo usata, tesorino” spiegò Marion. Inspirò ed espirò il fumo della sigaretta, chiudendo gli occhi.

-Anche Bulma fumava così. Diceva che glielo aveva insegnato sua sorella- rifletté.

“Non siamo brutti, ma piacenti. Questo postaccio non ci merita” ribatté Yamcha. Si rizzò, le gambe gli tremavano e la testa gli doleva.

“Non è male parlare con te. Se avessi un posto ancora in questo cuore mi piacerebbe tenerlo per te. Non mi hai nemmeno ancora palpato” disse con voce roca Marion.

“Parlando con te mi sento quasi sveglio” rispose Yamcha. Marion gettò il mozzicone di sigaretta a terra e lo pestò sotto il tacco a spillo. Si piegò e baciò la guancia di Yamcha. Quest’ultimo osservò le labbra piene di Marion, le afferrò il capo e la baciò. La donna ricambiò, gli slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni e glieli abbassò.

Yamcha rinfilò i pantaloni, coprendo le gambe ricoperte di succhiotti e se li legò. Osservò Marion rimettersi il reggiseno, si abbassò e prese la sua maglia. La guardò macchiata di vomito e la fece cadere dentro la spazzatura rimanendo a petto nudo. Marion rimise gli slip, infilò la maglietta e si tolse i lunghi capelli azzurri.

“Quello che abbiamo fatto stasera …” disse. Yamcha dimenò la mano, il codino gli era finito su una cicatrice sulla spalla abbronzata.

“Non ti prometto niente. Non mi chiedere quando tornerò” rispose. Marion sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e si morse l’interno guancia.

“Almeno dimmi il tuo numero” biascicò. Yamcha recuperò il cellulare dal pavimento sporco di sperma.

“Il tuo ce l’ho. Magari ti chiamerò” rispose. Marion infilò i jeans e li chiuse, sospirando.

“Lo so che hai avuto una brutta esperienza con una storia, ma io sono cambiata e penso anche tu” bisbigliò.

“Ti prego, non insistere” ribatté Yamcha. Marion annuì e si voltò. Yamcha infilò le calze e le scarpe da ginnastica.

“Alla prossima volta, ma ricorda, non so se potrò dimenticare Bulma” disse indurendo il tono. Aprì la porta ed uscì dal bagno.

 


End file.
